Words are all I have to take your heart away
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Tsuzuki wants to confess his feelings to his lovely partner through a love song! Which song is it and will it be good enough for Hisoka to accept him?


**Words are all I have to take your heart away...**

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine and the song 'Words' belongs to a band named Boyzone.

Rating: G or K

Genre: Slight romance, general

Pairing: Tsuzuki and Hisoka

Warnings or notes: One shot, OOC-ness, grammar and other mistakes, 1000+ words and perhaps I should warn you the fluffiness of this story lol. Oh yeah, I did not write the whole song of Words; I only picked some parts.

Please review. Thank you!

Edited: Well, I think it's time for me to edit all my one-shots since I am checking through my stuffs. Anyway, the edited story has a new ending, or shall I say I prolonged the story just a little.

**: Ready…Go :**

Tsuzuki Asato stared at his lovely younger partner with a huge smile on his face as his hand reached for the microphone. His current and forever-to-be partner did not make any movement at all. Kurosaki Hisoka had no idea what was going to happen soon. He was praying to get out of the place as early as possible. Although it was not considered very crowded, but he was exhausted to keep his mental barrier to block out others' overwhelming emotions as well as thoughts.

"Everyone please pay attention," started Tsuzuki with a soft call for everyone's attention, which it was successful as everyone turned their heads to look at him. He cleared his throat before he started to say another word. "I would like to sing a song here for someone since I think it'll be a good opportunity to express my feelings," Tsuzuki slightly blushed, yet his smile did not fade away. All his co-workers seemed to welcome his song and they cheered for him to start. Hisoka just stared at him without any expression as usual. With a snap of Tsuzuki's fingers, the music began.

'Why did I have this kind of strange feeling...?' Hisoka suddenly asked himself mentally. He caught Tsuzuki staring at him before the he finally opened his mouth and sang the first few words which immediately reached the empath's ears clearly.

_Smile...an ever lasting smile..._

_A smile that brings you near to me…_

Tsuzuki closed his gorgeous amethyst eyes and continued the second line with another smile. Then, Tsuzuki opened his eyes once more and looked directly into Hisoka's emerald eyes.

_The world has lost its glory. Let's start a brand new story._

_Now, my love..._

_You think, that I don't even mean...a single word I say..._

Hisoka's eyes widened a bit when he heard this part clearly and loudly. Did Tsuzuki mean he sang for the boy? And what he meant by 'my love'? Apparently, all his co-workers smiled at both him and Tsuzuki. Hisoka could not identify this strong emotion emitting by his older partner. It was so strong that even his mental shield he tried so hard to maintain was crushed. Nevertheless, it was warming and not harming.

_It's only words..._

_And words are all I have..._

_To take your heart away..._

Words? All Tsuzuki had to take his heart away? Without his acknowledgement, the older partner of his was walking near towards him, in a very slow and careful movement. He dragged the wireless microphone with him all along while repeating the chorus.

_You think, that I don't even mean...a single word I say..._

Upon hearing this line Hisoka was fully aware that Tsuzuki was actually holding his hands with his left hand, while his right was holding the microphone. The empath nearly jumped out of his skin in shock.

"What...," Hisoka was going to scold Tsuzuki before he met the man's eyes. Then, he stopped his intention instantly. Tsuzuki was smiling at him, a genuine smile, not the mask he always wore. And he found himself walking towards the stage without putting up a protest. He was too tired and too confused with the new strong emotion coming from both him and Tsuzuki to push the taller away.

_It's only words..._

_And words are all I have..._

_To take your heart away..._

Finally it was the last part of the song. Tsuzuki ended up his song while smiling crazily to Hisoka, who was now on the stage with him. His hand was still locked on Hisoka's smaller ones. No one said anything at all when the music stopped. They all expected something more interesting that was bound to happen.

"As I think you all know, the song I sang just now was dedicated to Hisoka," he announced it to the crowd, without sparing them a glance. His eyes were locked on the boy, causing a deep blush from his small partner.

"Aa, thanks. But now I gotta go...," Hisoka tried to flee away to spare from the thrill that was going to come, only to find himself being pulled by Tsuzuki into his strong awaiting arms.

"If there are only words that all I have to take your heart away, will you give it to me?" Tsuzuki asked in quite a funny yet brave way, which it was greatly supported by his co-workers. Hisoka blushed even more and said nothing at first.

He was going to hit Tsuzuki before the man spoke again. "You know why I chose this song? It's because I think it suits you best. No, truer words, it suits US best..."

"What's wrong with you, Tsuzuki!" the boy began to feel more uncomfortable and tried to struggle to free himself. Too bad, it was not under his control. (Because it's under MY control, author's power! Fear my power, Hisoka! XD)

"No...I won't let go of your hands again...Hisoka, I love you. This is all I have to say. Three simple words, but it takes all my guts to say. Will you start a brand new story with me? Together?" Tsuzuki asked, not wanting to give up yet.

The words this time stunned Hisoka for a while. Then, he could feel the warmth around him grew stronger. "Hm?" Tsuzuki slightly nudged the boy for his answer, which Tsuzuki hoped is a nod instead of a push and a slap.

"Hisoka-san! Come on, agree to it!" Someone shouted, and the voice sounded suspiciously like Wakaba.

"Bon, nod your head, it will be just enough!" Watari was included too?

"I think Kurosaki-kun will not run away, or else..." Oh no, Tatsumi was into this too!

"...," Hisoka said nothing. Then he could feel warm liquids running down his face and he simply put his arms around Tsuzuki's neck as he buried his face in his chest. "You did this purposely in front of them...so they could help you...," the empath accused among his sobs.

Tsuzuki showed a huge grin. All of his co-workers cheered for them. "Nope...this is not what I planned. I just want you to know, I don't care what they've said, my feelings for you are the same," with that he pulled Hisoka into a tight embrace. "Aisuru yo..." This time Tsuzuki could be so sure, Hisoka was smiling a little and he could feel a slight nod from his cute and lovely partner, Hisoka. Words were all Tsuzuki had, to take Hisoka's heart away.

"Your English has improved," suddenly Hisoka said mockingly, wiping away his tears. The others laughed when they heard the surprising true remark from him, but all Tsuzuki did was to wail childishly like usual.

"I practiced for weeks just for this song!" was all they heard as Hisoka just launched at Tsuzuki with a laugh.

**: The End :**

Bottom of Form


End file.
